Glade High Chronicles
by You're The Doctor Harry
Summary: In an alternate universe, Minho and Newt face a challenge almost as great as the Maze: High School. Hopefully will be parallel to the story in the books, so it will basically be what happens but instead of in the maze world its a world like ours. I really hope it will b better than this summary since I suck at summaries! Thanks for reading!
1. Chapter 1

(A/N: Hey guys, more Minewt! This is going to be really really long and I have no idea when it is going to end. It's going to start off a bit slow but hopefully it will pick up not too far in. I'm really excited for it and I hope you all will like it!)

 _ **ALL BELONGS TO DASHNER I OWN NOTHING.**_

/

First Day-Minho

Minho awoke to his alarm clock blaring. What time was it anyway? Oh that's right. It was 6:00 in the morning, on the first day of high school. Groaning, he rolled over to the ladder of the top bunk bed. His little brother, Jin, slept on the bottom bunk and shared the bedroom with Minho. He walked across the small bedroom to his dresser and pulled out some clothes for school. He grabbed some tan shorts and a nicer shirt. That was fine for the first day of school, wasn't it? After Jin was out of bed, he kicked Minho out saying that he was "ten years old and needed his privacy." Minho laughed and entered the bathroom.

Minho entered the bathroom that he shared with Jin and their twelve year old sister, Bae. He got dressed and styled his hair up. He did have to look good for the first day, especially since he was Minho, and Minho always looked good. After spraying on less axe then he did in middle school, he kissed his mom on the cheek and grabbed his bag and went out to the bus stop.

After spending far too much time on a smelly school bus with way too many rowdy kids, they were finally pulling up in front of Glade High School. Less of a nice learning environment though, and more of a prison. At least, that's what the students thought.

After getting lost in the maze of hallways, Minho made it to his first class five minutes late. His new biology teacher had a rat's face and peered at him over his wire framed glasses. "And who might you be?" The Rat Man asked. "Minho Park," he said. "Sorry I'm late, I got lost." The Rat Man snorted. Minho could already tell he didn't like this guy. He sat down next to the one person in the class that he recognised from middle school, a guy named Ben. Ben was a nice enough kid and he and Minho had been friendly acquaintances, but Ben was always getting into trouble and Minho knew his parents would not approve.

"Hey," Ben said when Minho sat down next to him. "Nice to see someone I know. There are so many people from other schools." Minho nodded but didn't respond as the Rat Man had just announced himself as Mr. Janson. He began lecturing about all of the rules of the classroom and the rules of the school, which Minho zoned out since he would have to translate the handbook for his mom to Korean when he got home anyway.

After a long first day, the bell finally rang announcing that school was over. Minho went down to the locker room and changed into running clothes for his first cross country practice. When he got to the field, he saw Ben and went over to stand with him. Ben was talking to a girl who was from another middle school, who Minho found out her name was Teresa. He didn't really care what they were talking about, so he started to look at all of the other runners.

One specific runner caught his eye. He had fluffy blonde hair and bright blue eyes. _He's cute,_ Minho thought. _Wait, what?_ _Since when have I ever thought boys were cute? I'm not gay. I had a girlfriend in eighth grade. She was cute. I'm straight, definitely straight._ He knew what his dad would say if he ever mentioned that he thought even for a second that a boy was cute.

No matter how hard he tried to forget, all throughout warm ups, all he could think about was this cute boy, and stare at him. He noticed the boy's muscled legs, his toned arms, his blue eyes, and his fluffy blonde hair that Minho desperately wanted to run his fingers through. Where were these thoughts coming from? He _wasn't_ gay, even if he had once been his dad had squashed any gayness out of him. His coach yelled out, "Ok, everyone, I'm assigning partners and you are going to have to pace yourselves and run at the same speed. Here's the list of partners." The coach began reading off the list of names. "Minho Park and Newt Isaacs!" The coach called out. _Who the hell is Newt Isaacs?_ Minho wondered. After everyone's names had been called, coach told everyone that if they didn't know who their partner was to come over and find out. "Alright, who's your partner?" the coach asked Minho. "Newt Isaacs," Minho responded. "Do we have a Newt Isaacs here?" the coach yelled out. "Over here!" a British accent responded. Minho looked around for the source. He turned around and saw that his partner was the blonde boy. _Oh shit_ he thought. _He's British too._

"Hey. I'm Newt," the blonde boy said. "Hi. I-I'm Minho," Minho responded. _Damn, why did I have to stutter? I never stutter,_ his brain told him. The two of them ran together, and Minho learned that the boy had come from Yorkshire and had moved here a few days ago, he had a twin sister who was in Minho's Biology class, and he could _run._ His best mile time was 5:45. The two grew closer as they ran together. It was the best thing that had happened all day, and when he saw his dad's car pull up after practice, he could tell that it would stay that way. "I'll see you later," he told Newt, hoping that he couldn't see the man behind the wheel of the car he was about to enter.

When he got in the car, he saw his dad smoking a cigar and drinking something that definitely wasn't pepsi. "You're late," his dad slurred. "Sorry Dad, practice ran late today. It won't happen again," Minho responded while trying to to choke on the cigar smoke, hoping not to anger him any more. "Damn right it won't," his dad mumbled, thinking that Minho couldn't hear him. They drove away, and Minho could feel the car swerving a bit. He had heard many times in health class that it was never smart to ride in a car with a drunk person, but he was already in the car and it was too far to walk. Maybe next time he could see if Newt or Ben could give him a ride next time. That is, if there was a next time. he could only hope there wouldn't be.

Once Minho got out of the car and into safety and fresh air, he went in the house and to the bedroom. He pulled out his bright red laptop from a drawer in his desk and put it on his bed before climbing the ladder to join the computer under the covers. He opened google chrome and typed _I'm a guy and a guy is cute_ into the search bar. All he could find were things about what it means for guys to be called cute. He tried again. _I like a guy_ came up with stuff that guys see in girls and stupid ways websites tell girls to change themselves to get a guy to like them. _I like girls and guys_ came up with people having second thoughts about their marriage. This was so frustrating! Why couldn't the internet give him a straight answer? But was he looking for straight answers? Or was he looking for gay answers?

He decided to try one more thing; just switch some words around. It was strange, just switching the order of the words could give you a totally different answer. _I like guys and girls,_ he typed. After scrolling down a bit, something caught his eye. _Bisexual_. He had never heard the term before. His dad had obviously never mentioned it, and his mom only spoke enough English to keep her job at the nail salon. He typed _Bisexual_ into the search bar and clicked on the wikipedia page. He learned that bisexuality was when a person has romantic or sexual attraction to the same gender as themselves and people of other genders. _Ok,_ he thought. _Maybe that's what I am. I'll wait and see how it plays out._

However, his questioning was interrupted by the doorknob jiggling. _Shit, I should have locked the door,_ he thought. He slammed his laptop shut and shoved it under the pillow, afraid it was his dad. He breathed a sigh of relief when he realized that it was only Jin. "Mom wants me to tell you dinner's ready," the smaller boy said. "Why is your face all red? And why do you stink?" he asked. "Track practice," Minho responded, not about to tell his ten year old brother that he was questioning his sexuality, even if they did share a room.

When he walked into the kitchen, he smelled his mom serving Galbi, or Korean barbecue. After everyone sat down, his dad began their nightly political talk. It wasn't something that the family officially did every night, but it always just happened. Tonight's conversation coincidentally, was homosexuals. "I did not come all the way from Korea to see these faggots (ugh I hate typing that word) ruining the nation. Isn't that right, boys?" He spoke only in English, since he believed that women didn't have the right to speak at the dinner table unless they were asked to. His mom could hardly understand the English, so she wouldn't be involved in the conversation and Bae, Minho's sister, had been trained since birth of her father's messed up morals. "Of course!" Jin agreed happily. It saddened Minho that his younger brother probably didn't even know what he was talking about, but he just wanted to get along with his father, so he agreed, no matter what the topic was about. It saddened Minho even more to know that he was the same way. He nodded quickly and got back to eating his dinner and listening to how all gays were evil and going to hell. _See you and your drunk ass there,_ he thought as Minho's father poured himself another glass of beer.

That night as Minho was falling asleep, he hoped that he would be able to get to know Newt better, and understand what was going on inside his brain. He just had to make sure to clear his search history before leaving his laptop.

(A/N: Hey guys! As a bisexual, I felt the need to make our wonderful Minho bisexual as well. I happened to google everything that Minho googled, so all of those things are the answers I came up with. I'm basing what's going on in Minho's head as what went on in my head when I was questioning. And btw, you're supposed to hate Minho's dad. Reviews please? I promise it will pick up soon!)


	2. First Day- Newt

(A/N: Hey guys… Sorry its been like 2 months since I last updated. I may or may not have started watching Merlin and the time I used to spend writing has now been taken up by watching the show. If you're also a Merlin fan, there will be a Merlin fic up soon. Onward to the story!)

 _ **ALL DASHNER'S I OWN NOTHING**_

/

First Day- Newt

"BEEEEPPPP BEEEEEEPPPP BEEEEEEPPPPP!" Went Newt's alarm at 6 in the morning on the first day of school. _Bloody hell, it's the first day of school in bloody America_ he thought. _Why can't American schools start later than British schools so there would be something I actually liked about it?_ Grudgingly, he shoved off the nice, warm covers and was blasted with the air conditioning of his new house. Only three days ago, Newt had moved to southern Arkansas in the United States from Yorkshire, England. He hadn't been happy about the move, but that really hadn't mattered to his parents.

He really didn't care what the people at his new school thought of him, since he didn't want to be here anyway. He didn't care if they thought he was a nerd, so he threw on a Doctor Who tee shirt and jeans and trainers. After getting all ready, he went to the kitchen and saw his twin sister Sonya. Sonya was wearing a pretty sundress with her hair curled and perfect make up. "Not going to get dressed up for the first day?" she asked him. He shook his head. She grabbed his wrist and pointed to the gay pride parade wristband. "You might not want to wear that. We're in the south, people might not like it that much," she said. "And why should I give a shit what those ignorant fucks think?" he replied. "LANGUAGE!" his mum yelled at him. He rolled his eyes. "Just trying to make your life easier," Sonya said. He rolled his eyes once again, but did take the wristband off and shoved it in his pocket after she looked away.

As he went outside to get into his mum's car to go to school, he immediately began to regret wearing long trousers. The weather in southern Arkansas was different from Yorkshire's, and not necessarily in a good way. The air was hot, sticky, and humid. He was glad to have shorts in his cross country bag, and decided he would change into them when he got to school. "What class do you have first?" Sonya asked him. Sonya was nervous, she never stopped asking random questions when she was nervous. She had asked that exact same question at least five times since the airplane landed in St. Louis three days ago. "Sonya, I told you five times, biology with Mrs. Page," he responded. "Right," she said. "Are you ready?" Newt shuddered. "As ready as I'll ever be."

They arrived at the school, and Newt got his first look at it. It had a track going around it, and American football field behind it, and pretty tall, but otherwise it was a bit plain. He hoped he wouldn't get lost. He hoped he wouldn't get teased for his British accent. He hoped the food wouldn't be terrible. He hoped he would find someone remotely interesting. He hoped today wouldn't go completely horribly.

"By kids," his mum said while kissing them each on the cheek. "You're going to do great." Newt and Sonya both smiled back at her, a little wobbly with nerves. "Oh mum, we aren't kids anymore. Love you," Sonya responded and their mum laughed. "Thanks mum. Love you," Newt said shakily.

They entered the school together, but then had to part to get to their respective classes. He looked at his schedule and realized he had no idea where biology with Mrs. Page was. The sheet said it was in room 203, but he didn't have a clue where that was either. _Shit,_ he thought. This school was huge, and he would most likely be late because he got lost. He wished his best friend from Yorkshire, Rory, was there so the two of them could make jokes about how terrible this school was. He realized how stupid he must look, just standing there while everyone else was making their way to their classes. Some older kids shoved by him, muttering about "Stupid freshmen, always getting lost."

Suddenly, his savior came in the form of a complement and blue dyed hair. "I like your tee shirt," the girl said. She was smiling, and she had long dark hair with blue tips, bright blue eyes, and was wearing a flannel shirt. "Oh, um, thanks," Newt responded. _Shit, could you have sounded any dumber?_ He thought. Oh well, she seemed to like the accent, since she wasn't leaving. He decided to take advantage of the situation. "Hey, uh, could you show me where room 203 is?" he asked her. "Yeah, of course!" she said. "Biology with Mrs. Page?" Newt nodded, and she began to show him the way to the classroom. As they walked, she began to talk to him. "You're lucky that you got Mrs. Page. I had her last year. The other freshman biology teacher is Mr. Janson, and he's horrible. We nicknamed him rat man because he was so horrid. By the way, are you British?" Newt realized she asked him a question, and responded. "Oh, uh, yeah, I am." She smiled. "That's so cool! I went to London a couple years ago. Oh, here's room 203," she said, pointing to the classroom. "I'm Katie, by the way." Newt smiled and said, "I'm Newt." She didn't laugh or make fun of his name like a lot of people did, so he decided she wasn't all bad. Maybe he would learn to realize that America wasn't all bad, either.

He managed to make it through the day with only getting lost in between every class. All of his teachers were thankfully, not too bad and very understanding. He wasn't the only kid getting lost either, the majority of the freshman had no idea where they were going in this giant maze of a school. After school he had cross country practice. He realized that, in the mess of getting lost, he had never actually changed into those shorts. Oh well, he was now. And now, he was about to go and run in the Arkansas heat.

He arrived at cross country practice, and saw more unfamiliar faces. Unfortunately, Sonya had decided not to do cross country and was doing field hockey instead. Newt was secretly wishing she had done cross country just so there would be someone he knew there. He recognised a couple of the people there from some of his classes, but that didn't necessarily mean he remembered their names. Most of them were talking to each other anyway. Suddenly the coach called them to attention. The coach was a muscular man who didn't look too much older than 30. He hoped this guy would be decent.

After doing a couple of laps around the track, burpees, jumping jacks, push ups, and a few other drills, their coach told them that he was assigning running partners and they would have to try to keep pace with each other. Newt wasn't really sure how that would help him become a better runner, but he might be able to get to know someone on the team. He heard his name called, followed by Minho Park. He didn't know who this Minho Park was, and really hoped he was also a freshman. When the coach told them that if they didn't know who their partner was, they could come over and meet them. Newt joined most of the other freshmen over by the coach. Minho must have gotten there first, because he heard his name called out. "Over here!" he yelled, and then he saw his running partner.

Minho Park was gorgeous, to say the least. He was asian, very muscular, and his hair was perfect. Newt hoped that he wasn't getting a crush on the boy. As the two of them began running together, he learned that Minho was a very good runner. He enjoyed talking to Minho as they ran. Minho kept getting more gorgeous, with the sweat shining on his face and his cheeks flushed. Newt knew that he was so screwed.

After track was over, he decided that maybe America wouldn't be so bad after all. As he waited for his mum to pick him up, he saw Minho get into a slightly run down car, and as they drove off, he wondered how the hell that driver actually had a license. Maybe Americans were just bad drivers. Oh well, it really wasn't his problem. He checked his phone, and saw a text from his half sister, Kitty. He had two half sisters, Iris and Kitty. They were both his mum's daughters and were in university. Neither of them had moved with Newt's family. " _How's the land of the free?"_ Kitty asked. Of Iris and Kitty, Kitty seemed to like America more and be happier that their mum had moved to a different country. " _It might not be too bad,"_ he responded. He really hoped he was right.

(A/N: Hey guys once again sorry it took so long. Hopefully it will be faster next time. Watch out for future chapter and if you like Merlin watch out for that fanfiction too!)


End file.
